


Pretty White Lies

by Icecreamy



Series: MX Winter Bingo! [4]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Chaptered, Detective AU, Detective!Hoseok, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Monsta X Bingo, Mystery Fic, Smut, Wrong love, ill update the tags as i go, its really light angst please believe me, murderer!Hyungwon, smut in chapter 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-30 20:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10171820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icecreamy/pseuds/Icecreamy
Summary: Hoseok knew, he knew it was wrong.But he did it anyways.Because 'Won' was too much, so much that he never wanted to let go.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hyungwons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyungwons/gifts).



> This was going to be a one-shot, but I planned too much. So, here you go! A Hyungwonho detective AU :)  
> I hope you enjoy!!  
> (Forgive me for any mistakes, I'm really bad at editing.)

Inhaling deeply, his chest rose in a slow, rhythmic motion as his eyes slipped shut, and his lips parting as he spoke his words.

“You, Choi Hyungseok, is arrested for first degree manslaughter of 34 year old Han Kwangji, and 5 year old Choi Sooyoon.” 

And his eyes shot open, impaling the man in front of him with a dangerous glare. His hand traveled to his pocket, digging through it, and pulling out a small silver emblem.

_ A detective. _

“You-! You fucking- I swear, I will kill you! Just wait until I get out of prison, you  _ bastard! _ ” Spit spew from his lips as the man angrily yelled, fighting against the two policemen holding him down. His eyes were wide open with anger, veins flooding the whites of his eyes. His cheeks, they were almost the color of blood itself, bright and flushed. 

The convict struggled against their hold, fighting more when they set about on dragging him away, yelling commands and warnings at him, but he refused to stay put.

“You  _ fucking  _ asshole! I- you-,” and he let out one last blood curdling scream before being pushed into the car.

The others prepared to leave, but not before approaching the young detective, grabbing his hands and swinging them in big motions as a sign of ‘gratitude’.

“Thank you,  _ so much _ \- we don’t know how we would have caught him without you.” They shook his hands once again, eventually turning around to leave, the spinning lights turning on once, twice, as they drove down the road, and into the night.

His eyes trailed from the distancing car to the emblem in his hand, making a face of disgust once he noticed the small droplets of saliva on it. Wiping it clean, he smirked at how it shined in the moonlight, highlighting his name. 

_ Shin Hoseok. _

There were many things he was known for, his eye-soothing looks, his well worked body, his contagious laugh, the fact that his hair was silver with a shade of blue at its tips. Hoseok believed that it was mostly for his weird hair color, but people told him otherwise. That was all inside his company, though. 

In the outside world, he wasn’t as known, but he was around. His company was well known, but no one ever knew who worked in it, who walked through those doors on a daily basis. Not even Kihyun, his boss, was known by the people, hidden behind masks and shadows. Hoseok’s work life was hidden, and he enjoyed it, as it gave him freedom. The only thing he was known for, was his bright hair color. (Which Kihyun nagged him about, many times)

He had gone through his third case in the current wintery month,  an ‘unsolved’ murder. Hoseok knew, however, that cases dubbed that were only ones that took too long. They were bored, afraid at most times, and doubting when a case much longer to be solved, therefore throwing it into the pile of many other cases of ‘unsolved’. 

But Hoseok didn’t mind that, the more they added to the pile, the more work he could do. Sure, it was fun catching criminals and playing the ‘good guy’, but for Hoseok, it was  _ so  _ much more than that. 

He loved the thrill of it, the excitement of manipulation, the satisfaction of when he turned them in. It was  _ fun _ , and it brought light to his boring days at home. There was just  _ something _ , something in the way they looked at him with fear upon realizing who he was, something that just sparked his senses. 

And he loved how little effort it took to solve each case, though he always took more time than needed to get closer to the victim, to know them better inside and outside, to find out  _ why  _ they did it.

The reason’s were quite ludicrous, too, things like “they didn’t love me” or “I was afraid”. The reasoning never really changed, all slowly making Hoseok hate humanity a little more than he usually did. There were only some cases though, where they did it because of a crave, a love for the feeling of having someone die in their arms. Those cases interested Hoseok the most, though they were quite rare.

And it was because of things like this, he was dubbed as a sadist among his coworkers. They tended to stay away from him, to whisper when they thought he couldn’t hear, to watch his every move. But Hoseok had no care for things like that, preferring to believe that all that was because people just envied his great skills. 

_ Because, everyone dies in the end. _

He glanced at the full moon above him, being as mesmerising as ever. It was beautiful, it’s winter-white colors matching the snow that covered the ground. The moon looked so lonely up there, hanging alone with no stars to accompany it. In a way, he felt that it  _ could  _ have represented himself, but quickly scratched that idea from his head.

He sighed one last time, jumping onto his motorcycle, the engines roaring to life as he drove home.

_ Home. _

\--

And it was only a week later, when the boss asked for him again. A week of nothing, a week of dull and colorless days, so the minute his phone lit up with a notification, he was out the door. His thoughts raced, from excitement to curiosity, and his heart beating at a quickly paced speed. 

Ways and ideas of how he would get to them this time flooded him too, and he found himself practically running to the building. 

Before he knew it, there he was, standing in front of his boss’s door. Excitement was coursing through him as he slammed it open. Pencils and curses were thrown at him, but he simply brushed it off, sitting in the big chair and crossing his legs. He received a disgusted look from the pink haired man in front of him (pink hair which was result of drinking a  _ bit _ too much with Hoseok), and a file was thrown towards him.

“The name’s Won. He’s killed 30 people since the start of last year.” Hoseok let out a low whistle, propping his head up with elbows as he listened on. “There’s a thing about his murders- it’s not just random, innocent civilians, like the usual. It’s people who have committed the act of rape, or have abused another person - or living thing in general.” 

Hoseok was intrigued, this man had a different feeling from all his other cases, and it made his blood rush. He opened the file, which was nearly empty except for the papers of each murder he’s committed. There was nothing about the man himself, not even a name (Won being a name that Kihyun had given him randomly).

“Alright,” he chuckled, grabbing the file and getting up to leave. “This’ll be  _ fun.”  _

“Wait,” Kihyun called, his eyes containing a sincerity that wasn’t there earlier. “All the other detectives have  _ never _ found him, he always found them first.” 

“So? Let him find me, it’ll just add to the excitement.” 

“ _ Sadist _ ,” the pink haired man whispered, shaking his head. “That’s not what I’m saying, he’s manipulative, and the detectives from before have either gone mentally unstable or committed  _ suicide _ because of him.” 

“Your point?” Hoseok asked, a smirk filling his features. The shorter hated it when he never took these things seriously, sighing into his hands before returning his eye contact to Hoseok.

“I’m saying do not _ ,  _ and I repeat,  _ do not  _ let him get to you,  _ Wonho. _ We cannot afford losing someone like you in the department,” His eyes were stern, almost piercing through the blonde. But Hoseok only laughed, infuriating the other more than before. 

“ _ Sure.”  _ and with that, he was out of the door, one last pencil hitting him in the head before he fully shut it.

This,  _ this _ , will be interesting.

\--

It had taken Hoseok exactly one month to find him, which frustrated him a little.  _ This man was good _ , but he wouldn’t let something like this discourage him. 

It started with him visiting each site, one by one, noting what he could about them. There were a few problems, starting with how there were  _ no  _ DNA tracks left by that ‘Won’. Even the bodies, of the people he killed, contained no marks of him  _ at all. _

It confused Hoseok, how does one commit murder without touching the victim? To top it off, all the corpses contained little to  _ no  _ blood on them, no signs of poisoning, which just threw the blond off even more. They contained no marks on them, and they all seemed somewhat… peaceful. No expression of fear remained on the victim's face, their bodies lay as if they were content with their death, as if they were given chances to rethink their whole life before passing. 

_ This man was intelligent. _

And Hoseok grew frustrated, how did he do all this? How does a  _ murderer _ , a person from the group deemed to be the most idiotic, have  _ this  _ much intelligence? Being able to outsmart the best and experienced detectives, in most cases finding them before they even got close to finding him. 

But he wouldn’t let this affect him, he knew, if he solved this case, if he found the ‘ace’ of serial killers, that  _ maybe _ he’ll be content with his current life. Maybe, the life he had lived so far wouldn’t be as absurd, and he’d feel fine for once. He just needed to find  _ him,  _ that ‘Won’, the one who was perceived as the best of the best. 

He grit his teeth, having visited the 30th scene of murder. And once again,  _ nothing. _ No fingerprints, no blood,  _ no evidence, _ nothing to trace him back. A kick to the dirt, and a shout of anger later, he is examining a hair that had been kicked up along with the dust. 

It sprouted a sense of hope that burned inside him, and this time, his yell is one of success. 

But...

The glass shattered, a book flying through, and happening to land on an unfortunate unsuspecting cat. Hoseok heard the cat’s mewling outside the now open window, but his care is not there. The hair, it’s not what he expected it to be. It’s not what he  _ wanted  _ it to be.

It did not belong to what he hoped to be ‘Won’, but a dog. (Of course, what had he expected?) Hoseok kicked a lamp down, shoved papers off his desk, (breaking the plate that was on top of it in the process), and letting out frustrated yells and curses. 

The book, that he swore was outside just moments ago, hit him on the side of his head, knocking him to the side slightly.

“Geez,” Minhyuk sighed, leaning through the window, careful not to slit any fingers. “This is a neighborhood. Learn some respect.” 

Hoseok rolled his eyes at him, far enough that he could’ve sworn he’d seen the inside of his soul. 

“Anyways,” Minhyuk continued, picking up a shard of glass and examining it, rolling it softly between his fingers. “Coffee? It’s good after a good yelling- like the one you just did.” 

Hoseok turned and glanced at his almost dead laptop, the scattered papers on the ground, and the broken window, before nodding his head in a somewhat form of anger. He patched up the window, leaving a nailed down blanket to cover the hole. 

He did not really care, if someone broke into his home. He’s find them anyways. 

And they made their way down, turning on blocks and across the roads, all with Minhyuk happily chatting the whole way. 

Minhyuk, too, was a detective. He was assigned easy cases (things about lost dogs, or people.), but he enjoyed it quite the bit. His stories always ended happily, always with a person being reunited with the lost thing. 

The job seemed to fit Minhyuk perfectly too, so he never really told him to shut up, no matter how much he wanted to. No matter how much Minhyuk spoke, he always let it pass. Because the ravenette brought an easy feeling with him, one that helped Hoseok relax, so he didn’t mind being with the other, even if it meant his ears falling off in the end. 

Entering the cafe, Hoseok admired the cute decorations covering the walls, liking the place a little more than he had expected. Sitting down, he picked a spot he deemed most fitting to his taste, letting his eyes trail to the many, many ornaments that filled the area. 

It was a cozy place, ceiling to floor windows that brought in an amazing lighting, a dark auburn wooden floor, and creamy egg-white walls, with many little designs littering them. 

It was a place that could remind one of home. 

However, as his eyes trailed along the walls, they fell on a male that sat across from him  _ more  _ than once. There was something about that man, not knowing if it was the way he sat, comfortable and at ease, or if it was the way he smiled when he noticed Hoseok’s gaze upon him.

There was just  _ something.  _ (And Hoseok wasn’t sure if it was  _ just _ his looks that attracted him).

He continued to observe, the man seemed to be working on something, and Hoseok sometimes became too invested with him, completely sounding out Minhyuk. (Who, of course, yelled at him more than once.)

Eventually, with the sun setting behind them, and after losing his attention more than once, an exasperated Minhyuk turned to where he was looking. 

“ _ Him?”  _ Minhyuk asked, appreciating the man’s features for a moment before turning back to Hoseok. “I have  _ never _ seen you interested in another human being, Hoseok! Is this a change?”

“ _ No,” _ Hoseok rolled his eyes, sending a dirty look to Minhyuk, who flipped a very special finger up in return. “His aura- there’s just  _ something _ about it. I can’t- I just can’t tell what it is.”

Minhyuk turned back to the man, observing for a little before shrugging, this time receiving the wonderful finger in return from Hoseok. 

The man got up, packing up his things quickly, turning on his heel and walking out into the cold night. 

“Let’s go,” Hoseok quickly whispered, getting up and running towards the door after waiting a few moments.

“You go, Hoseok! I have some thing’s to take care of, anyways” he heard the younger yell, the sound disappearing as the door slowly slid closed. Hoseok knew that Minhyuk was more than a  _ little  _ annoyed with him, but he decided  that was for another time. 

The man was fast, despite his slow steps. (it was probably the result of his long legs, Hoseok concluded.)

And Hoseok didn’t know why he followed him, but he was sure, that something about this man made it worth the walk. He was pretty skilled, hiding perfectly and blending in with the large crowds, (though he cursed his silver hair in the moment). 

He noticed, the more they walked, the less people there were. Sooner or later, there they were, with little to no people in a rundown area. It was still part of the city, but it was the ghetto. 

A scream echoed through the area, the few people's heads snapping towards the sound. And the man began to run in the direction of the sound, forcing Hoseok to not so subtly run after him, all in effort of keeping up.

Arriving on the scene, a secluded alley, Hoseok peeked from the side of a wall, observing as the scene unfolded. There was a middle aged man, forcing himself onto a poor younger girl. She screamed and kicked, but to no avail, the man being stronger than her by a great deal. 

“Hey, hey, shush now,” the old man cooed, making Hoseok cringe. “It’ll be over soon,” and the girl only kicked more, screaming into the man’s hand that covered her lips. There were tears in her eyes, and the blond desperately wanted to jump into action, to help the girl, but he couldn’t let the brunette find out that he too was there. So there he was, behind a wall, watching and waiting for something to happen to the damned old man. 

Thankfully, the brunette was quick to act, kicking the man away from her, and delivering a few hard blows to his stomach. He turned to the traumatized girl, directing her with his eyes, and whispering “go,” before turning back to the groaning old man. 

She got up, running without looking back once, even failing to notice Hoseok who pressed himself to the wall, thinking it’ll help him hide better. And it worked, blowing a sigh of relief.

Hoseok watched her a little more, just for safety measures, before reminding himself of where to turn his focus. He turned back to the two men, but they were gone, no trace of either one, as if they had just vanished. As if they had teleported, as if they had never been there.

He jumped from behind the wall, cautiously walking around the alley looking for them, checking every nook and cranny for any signs of them. There was none, Hoseok having found only dirty rats and litter everywhere. 

It frustrated him a little, but it  _ burned  _ inside him. He was sure, more sure than the fact that his partner, Lee Minhyuk, was gay. He  _ knew  _ that he had found ‘Won’, letting the idea settle in him. Eventually, he decided to turn in for the night, but the same thought had burned into his mind. No matter how hard he tried to wipe it away, to bring the thought down with doubts, to prove to himself that he was bluffing, he couldn’t. A confidence settled in him and refused to go away, and he knew. He knew. 

_ He had found Won. _

\--

Hoseok had planned his steps out carefully, how he’d approach ‘Won’, how he’d peel his layers slowly, to find out every deep and dark secret. How he’d gain the other’s trust fully, how he’d wreck him slowly. 

It was all ready, he just needed to act upon it. 

It took him a while to actually attempt his whole plan, mostly because of a nervosity built in that had him rethinking his decisions more than he’d liked to. There was a bad feeling that came from the man, which in a way, helped his confidence explode but also tear away at his nerves. 

And it was because of  _ him,  _ how he made him  _ so unsure, _ how he made him quiver and shake, how he caused a knot to turn in his stomach, he decided to observe him for a while, despite how his mind screamed at him.

It took a while, to finally figure when ‘Won’ frequented the most at the cafe. He had also snooped around, asking the barista’s if they knew anything about him. But the same answer was returned every time, shy smiles and a name.  _ Chae Hyungwon.  _

Having his name made things much easier for Hoseok, of course, belonging to one of the most skilled detective agencies, he found out more than he thought he could. He knew Hyungwon’s address, his siblings, his parents, school records, and thorough descriptions of his appearance, all from one simple click. It made him more confident, in a way, more sure of how to approach the brunette than before. There was still a small doubt that threatened to explode, but he pushed it down.

When the weekend rolled around,Hoseok was prepared. Arriving a little early, he looked over his notes one last time, inhaling deeply when he heard the door bells chime. His eyes watched carefully, but not obviously, as the brunette ordered the  _ same  _ drink as always, hot chocolate with extra whipped cream. (He never understood why the other enjoyed whip cream so much, but that was for a later time).

Hoseok’s nerves were a mess, his heart rapidly beat, his palms sweat uncomfortably, and his eyes shook. He hated it, not understanding why, after all these years of working as a detective, this current one broke him like that. 

But he also loved it. 

He loved the way his knees shook at the sight of him, how the adrenaline coursed through him when the brunette’s name was mentioned, how his face burned with some sort of  _ passion. _ And it was that same adrenaline, that got him up to his feet and, before he know it, he was pulling out a chair and taking a seat before anything could be said between the two of them. 

Hyungwon was, of course, taken aback from the sudden intrusion of his privacy. He looked so innocent, the way his eyes widened, and how there was some remaining whipped cream on his lips. And it caused Hoseok to be taken aback, doubt flooding him as,  _ there’s no way a murderer could look this innocent. _

But what’s done was done, and he decided to proceed with it. 

“I couldn’t help but notice you,” Hoseok started, and Hyungwon smirked, leaning back into his chair with folded arms. He raised a brow, an amused expression covering his features. 

“I couldn’t help but notice you, too,” he said as well, smirking through all of it. It shocked Hoseok a little, not really expecting such an answer from such an innocent human being. 

“What?” he asked, clearly confused as he didn’t remember making eye contact with the other  _ once.  _ But when Hyungwon signaled to his own head, it dawned on him.  _ His silver hair.  _

Maybe he  _ should  _ have listened to the others when they warned him about such hair, but he reminded himself that he didn’t care.

“So,” Hyungwon leaned forward, resting his elbows upon the table and slotting his fingers together as he kept his gaze on Hoseok. It brought that same feeling of nervosity within Hoseok, a little stronger than before, but he fought through it. “What is it that you want from me?” he asked, raising a brow once more. 

“I couldn’t help but notice you,” Hoseok repeated, not knowing where he was going with his words. But, it was worth the shot. “And I…,” his confidence died mid sentence, but he fought for it to be revived. “I would like to go out with you, sometime.” 

His face flushed as he spoke his words, and he blamed on the the fact that  _ he has never used this tactic against his victims.  _ He always approached them as a friend, but never a lover. It quite confused him, why he changed his plans suddenly in the last minute. He brushed it off, thinking nothing more of it. (Or at least trying not to,)

“Alright,” it brought suspicion to Hoseok, seeing how Hyungwon accepted so easily, but he too, tried to brush that off. “My treat though,” and he crossed his arms once more. 

“What? But I’m the one who’s offering?” Confusion was evident in Hoseok’s face, and he tilted his head slightly to the right. 

“And I’m accepting, but  _ also  _ offering. So, my treat.” Hyungwon nodded to himself, content with his words. 

He took Hoseok’s phone from his hand, typing in his number and sliding it back to him. Standing up, Hyungwon put his things away, ready to leave “I expect a call from you, so,” he slung his backpack over his shoulder, smiling at the seated blond. “Don’t disappoint me.” 

And with that, he was off, with Hoseok watching his every step as he disappeared from view. When he finally looked down at his phone, he smirked, noting how Hyungwon had himself saved as  _ Notice me, noticing you. _

He didn’t understand it that well, but it was okay.  Because he was closer to his target, and it calmed his nerves.

Maybe this would be easier than he had expected. 

\--

The same nervosity remerged, coursing through his veins, burning when they reached his mind. He stared at the number before him, rereading it’s name over and over, till the wording burned in his mind. 

_ Notice me, noticing you. _

Chewing his lip, Hoseok’s finger hovered over the  _ call  _ icon. Just one press and he’d be on the line with Hyungwon. Just one tap was all it took. But something stopped him, the same feeling that caused his hands to sweat, his heart to beat rapidly, and some certain deep feeling to dwell inside him.

But he knew that this wasn’t love, that this was something else. There was just  _ something,  _ and he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. 

Hoseok had never gone through and full on experienced a relationship, preferring to ride along solo, and he didn’t plan to stop then. It seemed a little irritating and suffocating, having  _ one  _ person in your life every day, constantly sharing moments and experiences together. But here he was, approaching a murderer as if he wanted to be his date.  Pushing his thoughts aside, he sighed one last time, before finally tapping the green icon and pressing it to his ear. 

After all, this was only because it was his job, nothing else.

It rung a few times, and Hoseok decided that if the other did not pick up in 180 seconds, he’d hang up. And he stayed counting, nearing 180 as the rings continued on, fearing that he  _ might  _ have to end the call. It wasn’t until he heard a ‘hello?’, he realized that Hyungwon had picked up a long time ago, waiting for him to reply. 

“Hyungwon?” he asked, wanting to make sure that the number the brunette gave him wasn’t false. Listening on, he could hear cracks in the static, how Hyungwon’s voice sounded so far away despite the fact that it was probably pressed to his ear, too.

“Hoseok?” he replied, laughing a little between his words. “I thought you’d never call,” laughing more, the sound cracking every now and then from the poor connection. 

It alerted the older male a little, trying to listen in for any background sounds.

“So,” Hyungwon started again, cutting off the silence between them, “How does Wednesday sound, dear?”

_ Dear,  _ the name echoed in his mind.  _ Why did he call him dear?  _ And Hoseok was ready to start bombarding him with questions, but in the last moment, he realized that this was still a job and he couldn’t afford to lose an opportunity like that.

Without checking his schedule at all, he answered, “It sounds good!,” and then cursing at himself for acting a bit  _ too excited.  _

“Alright,” Hyungwon seemed a little out of breath, and the static cracks only grew worse as they continued speaking. “I’ll meet you at that cafe at 1, okay?” He grunted on the other side of the line, sighing afterwards. 

“Okay…” Hoseok hesitated, halting his breath every now and then to get a better hearing of what was going on the other side. “Hyungwon…,” he started, unsure of whether or not he should continue his words. In the end, he spoke what was on his mind. “Where… where are you?” 

Another silence fell between them, only hearing Hyungwon’s harsh breathing, in contrast to his own soft breathing. 

“I’m a little far from home,” he breathlessly said, grunting once again. “Why?”

“What are you… what are you doing?” he asked again, his heart beating rapidly in anticipation.  There’s, yet again, another pause, and Hoseok started to wonder if he should have ever asked. 

“I’m getting some work done,” he says, only to be followed of the sound of something hitting the ground.  _ Hard.  _ And Hoseok felt a sense of dread for some reason, as if he  _ knew _ what Hyungwon was doing. 

A few more static cracks and huffs from Hyungwon, Hoseok decided that the time couldn’t be any more perfect to end the call. 

“Hyungwon?” he almost whispered into the phone, forgetting that they were on the line for a few moments. “I think I’ll go to sleep, now.” he said, waiting for the other’s reply. But before Hyungwon did, he quickly added something else, “I can’t wait for Wednesday!”. Cringing at the end of his sentence, he beat himself up for his words.

“Alright,” Hyungwon, too, whispered into the receiver. “I am anticipating the day as well, dear.” 

Hyungwon ended it before Hoseok could, and the older lay there in bed, wondering as to what the  _ fuck  _ he would do. 

He was sure, he knew that he was ‘Won’, that the taller brunette haired man was the famous serial killer. And it hurt his head, the more he thought about it, the more complicated things became. It was only when his eyes slipped closed once too many times, he shut off the light, slipping into a deep, yet uneasy sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sooooooooooooo so so so so so sorry that this chapter is so long, there was just so many details that needed to be added.  
> Please forgive me for it's length!  
> (And I hope you enjoy it ;-;)  
> Also WARNING THERE IS SMUT AT THE END

Wednesday rolled around quite quickly, despite all his efforts to slow down time. Hoseok had even smashed the clock that hung just over his bed, not wanting to be reminded of what awaited him. (But only an hour later, a new one replaced it.)

He exercised, showered more than the usual, ate more than the perceived healthy amount, all to get his mind off  _ Wednesday.  _

And dates weren’t supposed to be stressful, but he had picked out his outfit already two days before, ironing it perfectly. And he didn’t know what stressed him out more, the idea that he was going out on a date with a murderer or the fact that  _ he felt as if his head was among the clouds.  _

That too, stressed him out, because  _ fuck,  _ he wasn’t supposed to feel that way. 

His heart wasn’t supposed to beat rapidly when he thought of him, his face wasn’t supposed to burn, his hands weren’t supposed to sweat, and yet they still did.  _ Why the fuck did a murderer make him feel like that?  _

This was his  _ job,  _ yet here was was overreacting. In the end, Hoseok decided that he only felt this way, because this was his first time going on a date. 

And because his thoughts consumed him so much, before he knew it, there he was, in front of the cafe they both knew so well. Peeking from the window, he sees the all too familiar messy, brown hair turned away from him. It took him a while to calm his nerves, and when he finally did, he snuck in, tiptoeing around in the small cafe just so Hyungwon wouldn’t notice him. 

He got close enough to look over his shoulder, catching a whiff of lavender and vanilla, watching as he typed away on his phone. He watched for a little while, reading (but not really) along as he tapped on the scroll keys. It wasn’t until he saw Hyungwon type  _ I hope you’re having fun reading this, Hoseok,  _ that he realized he wasn’t as discreet as he wished to be. 

Embarrassment expressed itself through him, and Hoseok pulled back as his face strongly burned. The taller turned around, grinning as he watched the other shrink into a mess, covering his face as he tried to crush the feeling. Crouching, Hoseok screamed into his hands one last time, before peeking through his fingers. And Hyungwon, too, was crouching. His elbows rested on his knees, his hands forming a form of v-shape and they propped up his face. 

Despite the fact that people stared from all directions, they stayed like that, unbreaking gazes towards one another as one smiled and the other died.  Hyungwon was the first to stand, offering a hand to help the shorter up.

“Let’s go,” he says, dragging Hoseok out by the hand. There was a cab waiting for them, and the blond let himself get pulled away, despite not knowing where they were going at all. 

Leaning over the empty space between them, Hoseok whispered “Where are we going, Hyungwon?” 

He had been too busy watching the driver from the corner of his eyes, that he failed to notice Hyungwon lean in as well. It was only when he looked back, he realized that the space between them was almost nothing. 

“It’s a secret, dear,” Hyungwon whispered back, not breaking eye contact with the blond. And they stayed like that, staring into each other’s eyes, neither pulling away nor leaning closer. Hoseok could feel himself melting away, failing to keep it together as the intensity between them grew. 

And he swore, that he saw Hyungwon lean in, only to be interrupted by a “I swear to  _ fuck,  _ kiss and you are  _ out  _ of this car,” come from the front. 

Hoseok pulled away fast, a bit too fast, as his head smacked against the window. He mentally congratulated himself, groaning slightly as he rubbed his head. Avoiding Hyungwon’s gaze, he stared out the window, watching the tall buildings fly by. He didn’t bother wondering why what happened, happened, because in a way, it just kept playing out the same way. Biting his lip, he held back a sigh, leaning against the window frame. Maybe this wouldn’t be as easy as he had expected.

And soon enough, there they were, in front of one of the largest amusement parks in all of Korea. Hoseok’s eyes darted from ride to ride, his pupils slightly shaking, a small fear settling in eventually. It’s only when he looked at the tall skyscraper ride, one that towered over the rest, he felt himself become  _ slightly  _ light headed.

He damned his fear of heights, how they always broke his masculine front he put up. He followed Hyungwon with small, fast steps, enough so that the taller wasn’t  _ too  _ suspicious. Looking around, his eyes settled on that same ride, and Hoseok could only hope that the other wasn’t  _ too  _ interested.

And they went from ride to ride, each one tearing a little of Hoseok’s sanity away, until eventually, there they were with the last two rides. Both which terrified him, his pupils shaking as he watched them, trying his best not to break down. His gaze shifted from the ferris wheel to the skyscraper ride, knowing that Hyungwon would try to go on both. 

A sigh is heard from next to him, and he slowly peeked from the corner of his eye at the taller. “This sucks,” Hyungwon started, staring at their last ticket. “We have two rides left, but only one ticket.” 

Mentally, Hoseok danced with joy, but physically, he tried his best to express deep concern. 

“Well,” He heard Hyungwon continue again, running his hand through his hair as he stared at their last ticket. “Go ahead and choose one, dear,” 

His head throbbed upon hearing the nickname, not knowing whether he liked it or not. It was unsettling how easily the nickname took flight, but nonetheless, he said nothing. Returning his attention to the two attractions before him, he pretended to think, when in truth he made his decision long ago. Not bothering to speak, he simply pointed to the ferris wheel, taking small steps once again.

And that was how they got there, slowly going up on the ferris wheel as they sat on opposite sides, with Hoseok trying his best to calm his nerves. He stared at his fingers, twirling and playing with them as he took all attention away from the outside world. 

It wasn’t a small ferris wheel either, one of the biggest in all of Korea, something that Hoseok never expected to actually try out. It’s diameter was huge, nearly reaching 200 feet into the air, letting people see the vast area around them fully.

It continued on, slowly escalating to the middle, where the wind blew a  _ little  _ stronger. The blonds mind screamed and yelled, yet he stayed surprisingly calm on the outside. His gaze stayed on Hyungwon’s feet, admiring his shoes (or at least trying to), and doing everything to get his mind away from calculating how hard he’d hit the ground had they suddenly fell.

And it’s only when the attendants into the intercom “the ride is malfunctioning, please wait a few moments,” that his eyes well up with tears. He looked out of the small opening to not let Hyungwon see, completely forgetting about what was outside. And he nearly fainted at the sight, the small people below them, the vast setting sky with it’s oranges, pinks and blues, and  _ how far away the ground was from them. _ Turning back he squeezed his eyes shut, pressing his thumbs onto his temples, and rubbing away at them. 

He opened them again when he felt something touch his face, only to see Hyungwon leaning closely, his eyes roaming around and searching his expression. His hands were on his face, wiping his tears away as he smiled softly. 

“Are you afraid?” Hyungwon asked, placing his thumbs in between Hoseok’s eyes to catch his tears. The older felt so overwhelmed, so vulnerable, hating how his fears exposed themselves like that. 

“Where’s your usual confidence?” He whispered, laughing slightly when the other bit his lip to stop his tears. “Why didn’t you tell me, dear?” 

Hyungwon pulled a tissue out from his pocket, wiping away at Hoseok’s tears, and thumbing over his cheeks soothingly. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, quickly going over the middle of the cart to join the blond on the other side. His arms wrapped around him protectively, pulling his head into his chest. And no matter how much Hoseok wanted to hate it, wanting to pull away from the other’s grasp, he couldn’t. Because it just soothed his nerves to a point that, Hoseok almost forgot what it was like to be afraid. 

They spend thirty minutes in the air, before the ride finally starts again, moving them down to the safe ground. The shorter still was pretty dizzy, walking ahead of Hyungwon just so he can get away from the horrid attraction. He saw trees, people laughing and smiling, children running around, the sky that slowly became darker. But it was all blurred, his head spinning, and he looked around, trying to blink the dizziness away.

And then he saw nothing. 

\--

Kicking a rock, Hoseok tiptoed around the abandoned warehouse. It took him a long while to finally go to the sites where all the murders happened. After days and days of thinking, he eventually settled on going, all because of the doubt that only continued to grow.

He’d gone on many dates with Hyungwon, each one only building onto the doubt that dwelled within him. Hyungwon was… soft, and pure in a way. The way his eyes crinkled when he laughed, deep and loud, and how he talked in soft, yet sarcastic and playful ways. And despite how Hoseok vowed to never date, he found himself sticking around longer than he had intended. They had even taken it a step further, officially pronouncing themselves as boyfriends. 

It just didn’t make any sense to the blond, and it annoyed him to great extents, how he mistook such a pure person for a ruthless murderer. 

Slowly sliding the door of the warehouse open, Hoseok tiptoed around, careful not to make any sound. He knew that he wasn’t the only person there, having heard screams from earlier, drawing him in. It was anticipating, that he might finally see who the all too famous ‘Won’ was, and he started to tiptoe a little faster. 

The wallpaper was torn and peeling, faded from it’s usual white color, having a powder like substance that stuck to Hoseok’s hand once he accidentally touched it. The floor was covered with shattered glass, broken wood, rusted metals. It was hard for him to tiptoe around each one, careful not to slip and cause a big commotion. 

He followed the sound, though it wasn’t screams anymore, listening on as someone loudly muttered words. When he got close enough, he could make out a few of them, some being along the lines of “I did it,” and “it’s all my fault,”, softly sobbing as they spoke. He hid behind a broken window, giving him view to the vast area, a large room full of unused tools and metals. 

Peeking from it, he watched, as a man sat on the floor and sobbed, with a knife and a cup of  _ something  _ in front of him. And a little further ahead of him, sat a man on a big wooden box, his arms crossed as he watched. He didn’t seem to be doing anything, the man, only glaring at the one before him. 

“I’m sorry,” the man sobbed, “I- I’m so sorry,” but the other one didn’t seem to budge. 

“No.” And he stood up, from his box, peering down from underneath his rather large hoodie. But he still didn’t do anything, only watching from above crossed arms, before he leaned down and whispered something to the sobbing other. 

And Hoseok watched, as the sobbing man shakily reached out for one of the things before him, only bawling more as his hand slowly came closer to them. Turning away, Hoseok took deep breaths, not wishing to see a dead body in the moment. When he thought that it was over, that the man had done what was expected from him, the blond turned back around.

But the hooded man was no longer there, leaving the sobbing one all alone.  

“It’s about time, don’t you think?” he heard a voice whisper from behind him, spinning him around and slapping a hand over his mouth. When he was sure that Hoseok would stay quiet, he slowly removed it, trailing his fingers down his face and to his chin, tilting it up. 

“Hmm,  _ Wonho? _ ” he whispered, slightly smirking at the shorter. “It’s about time you found me,  _ detective. _ I was getting a little bored.” 

But Hoseok didn’t say anything, his gaze shifting from eye to eye on the brunette's face. He didn’t speak, knowing he didn’t need to, since he was right all along. That the person he was searching for was in front of him, even though he wished it wasn’t. He wished that Hyungwon wasn’t the one standing in front of him. 

“Hyungwon…” Hoseok whispered, frowning slightly. And even though he knew who Hyungwon was, what Hyungwon really was, he still asked. “You’re… you’re ‘Won’?” 

“ _ ‘Won?’,”  _ he said, laughing softly, “Is that what they call me? Interesting.” 

He grabbed the blond wrist, pulling him along as they neared the sobbing man, whose tears seemed to only increase. 

“Have you made your decision yet?” Hyungwon asked, refusing to let go of Hoseok’s wrist. And the blond peeked over his shoulder, not wanting the man in front of them to take notice of him. He fought against Hyungwon’s grip, trying to pry his fingers away, but he only tightened his hold each time. 

So they watched as the man’s hand hover over the two things in front of him, unsure of which. 

But suddenly he screamed, his hand grabbed the knife in front of him, aiming it towards himself. And Hoseok would have continued watching (though he didn’t want to), had Hyungwon not turned around suddenly and cupped his cheeks. 

“Look at me, dear,” he heard Hyungwon breathe out, before he pressed their lips together. Hoseok could still hear the man screaming, but the sound was forced out of his brain as the taller only kissed him more, moving their lips together so perfectly. He pulled away a few times, only to quickly recapture the blond's lips into kiss after kiss. 

It was only when the man stopped screaming, that Hyungwon pulled away, breathless after such an osculation. Their lips were swollen, and Hyungwon turned Hoseok away from the man behind them, refusing to let him look behind. 

“So he decided on that,” he heard Hyungwon grit, sighing slightly. “Dumbass.” 

They walked off to a different room, not before Hoseok caught a glimpse of the bleeding man, shakily breathing pained breaths, with a knife lodged in his chest, laying in a growing pool of his own blood. 

The broken windows let in fresh air, cooling the small room they sat in. It was awfully quiet, as Hoseok watching the dancing trees from just outside the window, and Hyungwon sat not far behind him, on an old chair. Despite that a murderer was behind him, the blond wasn’t afraid, even though he just witnessed him at work. 

“What...” he started, letting the cool wind mess through his hair, inhaling as much as his lungs could take. “What did he do, Hyungwon?”

“Easy,” Hyungwon started, reclining while tilting his chair, with the wall supporting his weight. “He was an abuser. Cats, dogs, birds, you name it, dear.”

And the way that he said the name, how it slipped off his tongue with ease, sent a shudder down the olders back. Spinning around, he stared dead on at the brunette in front of him, refusing to break the eyelock in between them. 

“You could have reported it to the police!” He slightly raised his voice, and it somewhat surprised him, how he was willing to help a ruthless serial killer. Hoseok knew, that he had fucked up, the minute he decided to change his plans on how to get to Hyungwon. The minute he looked at the tall brunette. 

_ He had fallen in love.  _

And sure, he was angry, he was bitter that he let himself fall like that. But Hyungwon truly was… captivating, in his looks and styles, his words and tones. It sent the poor blond into the deepest feeling of uncertainty, burying him underneathe layers and layers. 

“Report it to the police?” Hyungwon asked, raising a brow as he tilted his head slightly to the right. “Now, why would I do that?” 

“Hyungwon, it’s-” 

“Those ‘protectors’ of yours wouldn’t have done shit anyways.” Hyungwon frowned, slightly leaning forward so the chair could stand on all fours again. “They’re too afraid to actually punish these fiends like how they’re supposed to.” 

“But it’s wrong, Hyungwon! What you’re doing is wrong!” He sounded so desperate, so despondent, because he knew what would happen to Hyungwon had he ever been caught. “You’re just ruining yourself by doing this,” and his hand motions expressed the deepest of his emotions. 

“Me? Ruining myself?” Hyungwon leaned forward, resting his elbows on his legs as he spoke from behind his hands. “If I really was, I would have stopped long ago, dear.” 

Getting up from his seat, Hyungwon took slow strides to the frowning blond, tilting his chin up with his thumb. He leaned close, and Hoseok could feel the other’s hot breath against his ear, sending a chill down his spine. 

_ “I’ve done too much to stop now, anyways.”  _ he whispered, pulling away and smiling down at the shorter. 

Anger boiled in Hoseok, and he tilted his face down to break the eye contact. “You disgust me,” he whispered, leaving the brunette all alone in the old, run down room. And Hyungwon made no effort to stop him, ignoring the ache that developed within him as he watched the other leave. 

Thoughts ran through Hoseok’s mind, as he turned through the corridors to find the exit. He ran into the room that held the now deceased man, peeking through the broken shards to get one last glimpse. 

The pool of blood that he lay in slowly dried, and his breathing came to a halt. It made Hoseok wonder why, out of all the other ‘murders’ that Hyungwon had committed, this one wasn’t as…  _ peaceful.  _ It was bloody, and would have made one’s stomach turn the minute they looked at it. 

But, thankfully (or not really), Hoseok’s seen worse, and it doesn’t phase him. 

When he turned around, giving the place behind him a final glance, he could have sworn he saw Hyungwon smiling at him from one of the many windows.

\--

But despite how Hoseok walked out on the other, he still found himself going back more than once. Hyungwon’s new location had changed, from the old warehouse to a huge abandoned mansion. It certainly was beautiful, marble pillars and stairs, walls that were once a bright white, and dead plants that would have made the place amazing, had they been alive. 

Hoseok walked around aimlessly, poking around from room to room as he explored the place. He had long lost Hyungwon, ditching him the minute he saw him drag in another one of his victims. The screams of the man seemed to had ended long ago, an eerie silence following afterwards. But Hoseok learned to ignore the sounds, to push out the anger that they brought along. 

Because the blond decided on trying to help the brunette out of his habit. 

He opened the door to the next room, revealing a master bedroom. It was massive, the room, slightly bigger than his living room at home. It was the only room that had everything untouched, with peeling paintings decoration the walls, and the dusty bed that creaked when Hoseok pushed on it.

The frame of a mirror hung from the wall, barely containing anymore of the reflective glass on it. He sat at the chair in front of the desk underneath the mirror, going through the drawers as curiosity got the best of him. He found old make ups, untwisting the tubes to unleash the strong smell of chemicals. There was still some sticky liquid in them, so with them he played. And soon after, the table was covered with Hoseok’s small drawings, ranging from things like bunnies to rabbits and food. 

“Are you having fun there, dear?” 

And the blond immediately dropped the small brush, quickly spinning around with an excuse on his tongue. But before he could even voice it, Hyungwon cupped his cheeks and pressed his lips to his, melding them together so softly. 

He could feel how Hoseok gasped into the kiss, which one made the taller crave more. So he allowed the kiss to become more rough, sliding his tongue into Hoseok’s mouth, mapping out the inside with his tongue so skillfully. It was only when Hoseok gasped once too many times, he pulled away, smirking at the sight of the blonds bruised lips. 

His thumb rubbed soothing circles on his cheek, his gaze shifting from eye to eye. And he would have leaned back in, had Hoseok not slapped his hand away. He would have whispered a few special words to him, had the other not looked so  _ unsure.  _

So he pulled away, pulling his lips into a thin line as he reached for the blonds hand, taking it softly and pulling him up. 

“Let’s go,” he sighed, trying to forget what had happened between them. He dragged Hoseok through the wide and long hallway, passing by a room that contained the most recently deceased victim. 

And this one, this one was just like the rest. A smile covered his features, his eyes shut, and his body relaxed, but Hoseok knew that this man contained no traces of life. Sighing, he returned his attention to the brunette in front of him, following him out of the big house. 

“Where are we going, Hyungwon?” Hoseok asked, pulling slightly on Hyungwon’s hand to stop him. 

“My place,” Hyungwon said, turning quickly to add more. “If that’s okay with you, I mean.” 

And the older noticed, how there was a significant change of tone in his voice, how he too, seemed a bit off. 

“It’s..” Hoseok whispered, squeezing Hyungwon’s hand, wanting nothing more but to reassure him. “It’s always okay with me,” and he paused his words before forcing about word out. “D-dear.”

The tallers eyes widened, before a grin broke out on his face, and he laughed loudly. Hoseok could feel now a certain tension was lifted off from the other, especially when he was engulfed into a strong embrace, with Hyungwon’s arms wrapping so perfectly around him. 

He felt how the others head rested on his shoulder, and he let himself lean into the touch. It wasn’t long before his arms, too, found their way around the other. 

“That was so cute,” Hyungwon whispered, his words laced with hints of laughter behind it. “But don’t say that again,” he laughed, the sound ringing in the olders ears.

It offended Hoseok a little, how he had just been called cute. Sure, he was called handsome, sexy, or hot, but never cute. But he let it slide, because… it felt nice. It was comforting in a way, and he could feel his cheeks burn. 

They climbed into the cab, where Hoseok noticed the same driver from before, looking as angry as ever. This time, however, he caught a name tag, reading off  _ Lim Changkyun  _ from it. And it seemed that the driver had recognized him too, immediately giving the blond a dirty look. 

And they reached Hyungwon’s house in no time, hearing a “Oh, thank god you didn’t kiss,” as they exited the cab. But Hoseok was given no time to even think about the comment, being dragged up a flight of stairs before they finally stopped in front of one of the many fancy wooden doors. 

Swinging the door open, they were met with slick, pristine black furniture. The walls were a creamy white, and red and white themed pillows and paintings covered the room. It was an aesthetically pleasing place, giving off a comforting feel to it. 

“Do you….” Hyungwon slowly started, locking the door from behind them. It let a small chill run through Hoseok, the idea that he was all alone with a murderer. He could die in any moment, and no one would find out until much later. “Do you want to watch something?” He finished, smiling down at the shorter. 

“A horror movie?” Hoseok suggested, his eyes lighting up with excitement. “Unless you’re  _ afraid  _ of them.” 

He would have stepped back when Hyungwon leaned close, letting any space between them almost disappear, had the wall not been right behind him. 

“Dear,” he whispered, smirking so perfectly at the other,  _ “I’m the reason we have horror films.”  _

It took little time for them to settle in, for Hyungwon to slowly scoot closer and closer to Hoseok, for him eventually pull the older into his arms as they watched the movie. And they stayed that way, with Hoseok resting in his lap, his head leaning against his shoulder, completely unfazed by the screams and the gore being displayed.

And it wasn’t much longer, until Hyungwon heard soft snores come from the other, laughing as he fumbled with the remote to turn the screen off. He wrapped his arms around him a little tighter, enjoying the embrace, before he dragged him to the bed.

But as hard as he tried to be subtle, to be soft, to not let the blond wake up, it happened anyways. 

“Hyungwon?” he asked, rubbing his eyes as he lay on the smooth sheets. He heard a hum come from the other, as the mattress creaked when a pressure came from the other side. 

And it was weird how, despite Hoseok’s earlier actions, he lay underneath the covers with Hyungwon, their fingers intertwined as they spoke. 

“Do you…” Hoseok whispered, slightly hesitant to spill his words. “Do you ever regret what you do, Hyungwon?” 

He felt how the other squeezed his hand, and he replied with the same gesture, trying to reassure him. 

“I…” Hyungwon spoke back, his voice lowering to the same tone as Hoseok’s. “I- I do. I do regret it, at times.” 

And Hoseok slightly frowned, scooting a little closer to the other so he could make out his expression under the dark lighting. “Then why do you still do it?” 

“Even if I did stop,” Hyungwon sighed, rolling onto his back, his right hand still in between Hoseok’s palms. “It’s too late.” 

“No, it’s not! Hyungwon, it’s never too late!” He sat up slightly, his elbows propping him up just so he can get a better look at the brunette. “You can-,” he hesitated, not wanting to say the words on his mind, “You can turn yourself in.” 

And Hyungwon’s gaze only softened more, giving the blond such a hurt expression as he turned his head in his direction. 

“You don’t understand,” he whispered, pulling Hoseok down and wrapping his arms around him tightly. “You won’t ever understand.” 

Hoseok whined, the sound muffling against Hyungwon’s chest. He looked up, giving himself enough room to breathe. 

“We can run away then, Hyungwon!” he suggested, never expecting that he, a detective, would try to help a murderer get away. But Hyungwon only laughed, the vibrations flowing through Hoseok. 

“I could never do that, dear,” he whispered, pushing Hoseok’s head back into his chest. 

A silence fell in between them, with their soft breathing being the only thing that was heard. And the blond almost dozed off, had Hyungwon not spoke again. 

“I-I,” Hyungwon softly started, pulling away a little to look at the other.  _ “I’ve never loved me.”  _ And Hoseok’s heart ached at the words, wanting to speak but was interrupted. 

“But you?” he continued, smiling as he spoke.  _ “You.  _ I love you so much, that I’ve forgotten about ever hating myself.” 

He felt how the blond tensed subtly in his hold, letting go almost immediately. He pulled away, turning away, an anger growing at himself for speaking do carelessly. 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I- I never thought I’d say words like that. I’m sorry.” He stumbled over his words, ready to leave the bed. 

And he would have, had Hoseok’s hand not grabbed his wrist. Hyungwon stood near the bed, turning away from the blond, who stood on his knees on the soft mattress. 

“I-” he quickly said, rushing to get his emotions over to the other. “I love you, too!” 

Their expressions were the same, eyes widened, their lips slightly parted. They breathed in tune, unable to utter any of the syllables that wished to be laced together. But Hyungwon was the first to move, placing a knee on the bed as he climbed on, still managing to tower over the other. 

His hands slowly rose, cupping Hoseok’s cheeks, tilting his face up just enough. Hyungwon leaned in, allowing their lips to brush just barely before pushing them together. It encouraged him a little more, when the older responded to the kiss almost immediately, replying just as desperately as he did. 

They kissed until their breaths were no more, and their chests heaved as they gasped for air. Hyungwon smirked at how swollen and bruised the blond's lips were, leaning in once more kiss the delicate flesh. It started softly, that is, until Hoseok parted his tiers, nibbling on Hyungwon’s bottom lip. He let out a small moan when Hyungwon pushed his tongue inside, taking how off guard Hoseok was to push him down onto the mattress. 

“H-Hyungwon,” he gasped, feeling how Hyungwon had slipped his hand underneath his shirt, thumbing over his nipples. His fingers were slightly cold, making him more sensitive to every touch the younger gave to him. 

“Fuck,” Hyungwon whispered, returning to hover right above Hoseok, his eyes scanning his every expression. His swollen lips, his hooded eyes, his flushed cheeks, it was all so inviting. “I just want to  _ ruin  _ you, dear.” 

And the blond softly moaned at the thought, biting his lips as it ran through his mind. He slid his hands up, cupping Hyungwon’s cheeks as he watched the lust drip from his eyes. “Do it then,” he whispered, “Ruin me, Hyungwon.” 

Hyungwon smirked as Hoseok pulled him down, kissing him softly, never expecting the other rip his hands off his cheeks and slamming their lips together into a rough, sloppy kiss. It was so violent, so desperate, the way he bit and nibbled at the older’s lips. He gave him little to no chances to breathe, closing each gasp of his with yet another kiss. 

Trailing his lips down, he kissed from his chin to his neck, stopping just above where the soft flesh was the most sensitive. Hyungwon listened to the others harsh breathing as he licked a stripe up his neck, peppering kisses his way down. 

He sucked harshly, hoping enough that the marks would last more than a few days. There was a burn in him, a crave of some sort, one that made him want to mark the other with colorful bruises and hickeys, ranging from angry reds to swollen purples. And he loved how Hoseok gripped onto his clothing, letting out small whines as he moved down. 

Hyungwon bit Hoseok’s collar, pulling it with his teeth, before moving just next to his ear, blowing hot air at it. 

“I want this all off,” he nibbled, feeling how Hoseok’s breaths shook underneath him,  _ “Now.”  _ he growled, sucking on the skin just below his ear before finally pulling away. Standing up from the bed, he threw his shirt off, hearing a small gasp from the shorter. And he smirked, once noticing how Hoseok gawked at him, despite being in nothing but his own boxers.

He stood on his knees, reaching eye level with Hyungwon, never breaking the lock between their gazes as he made his way over. And he was quick to throw his arms around Hyungwon’s neck, feeling how the taller’s lips met his neck yet again, littering his flesh with more swollen, angry bruises. 

And Hyungwon’s hands slid against his body, leaving burning trails, stopping a bit to thumb over his nipples. Hoseok let out small groans, dropping his head onto the brunette’s shoulder as his hands marked every single part of his body.

They rest eventually on his ass, squeezing it firmly through the cloth, giving it a small slap. “I thought I asked you to take it  _ all  _ off,” he heard the taller growl in his ear, sending chills down his spine. And before he can give an excuse, he was knocked back, only to then be dragged by his ankles across the bed, so that his legs wrapped around Hyungwon’s body.

It was only a few moment’s later, when Hyungwon had kicked off the rest of his clothing, that he reached for Hoseok’s, tearing away the last article. 

He was quick to start giving the olders cock slow, but harsh strokes, watching as he twitched and reacted to the smallest of touches. 

“Are you ready?” he whispered, leaning closer to Hoseok’s ear, listening to his moans as he picked up in pace with his strokes, spreading precum over his length. 

“Y-yes!” the words rolling off his tongue as he chanted, his bottom lip pulled between his teeth. He felt Hyungwon leave him for a little, listening to the rummaging of the drawer in anticipation. Hoseok was taken by surprise, when Hyungwon grabbed his dick the minute he returned into his first position, giving him a few quick strokes. 

And when Hyungwon took Hoseok’s hand, slathering lube on the fingertips, guiding his hand to his hole. He already knew what the taller had planned, sighing as he was about to start, had his words not thrown him off so much. 

“I want you to fuck yourself for me, dear” he whispered into his ear, feeling how the other shook at his words.

And he did, he pushed in one of his fingers, the feeling being a little foreign to him. It was only a matter of time until the first digit slid in and out easily, eventually pushing in his second. 

That one he felt. 

He whined so perfectly, his lips parting in the most beautiful way. It drew the taller in, quickly taking his tiers in such a rough and sloppy osculation, with Hoseok’s moans muffling in between. It wasn’t long until he had three fingers inside, scissoring him open, pushing against his walls as he thrust into himself. 

“H-Hyungwon!” he moaned, once he had brushed his sweet spot more than once. Nearly screaming, Hoseok’s eyes squeezed shut when Hyungwon, too, inserted a finger. He thrust along with the blonds three fingers, reaching deeper into him due to the significant difference in their finger lengths.

Hyungwon pushed in hard, burying a second finger along with Hoseok’s, wanting to get out the loudest of sounds from him. He forced the blond to keep his hand in place, never allowing him to remove it until he gave permission. 

“M-more! H-hyungwon, p...please!” Hoseok was already beyond a mess, his eyes rolled back, his lips parted, letting every sound that built in his throat to escape out, his body shaking as Hyungwon thrust into him with his fingers.

And this was only the beginning. 

Hyungwon pulled his fingers out, letting Hoseok’s hand go as well, before allowing a good amount of lube to cover his length. 

He held his dick in front of the older’s hold, rubbing against it as he teased him. When he let out yet another whine, Hyungwon was quick to bury his length all the way in, stilling for a moment when he felt Hoseok’s fingers dig into his back. He pressed a kiss to his forehead, trailing down to his lips eventually, capturing them softly. 

“M-move… Hyungwon,” he breathed out, getting one last kiss. Hyungwon was quick to pull out, slamming back in just as quickly, watching as Hoseok’s expression changed. 

It was blissed out, his eyes hooded, his lip pulled between his teeth, letting go every now and then to scream and whine. His hair was a mess, his blond fringe sticking to his forehead from the sweat.

The site was irresistible to the brunette, making him want to only ravish him more, thrusting harder as he picked up pace. 

“Hyungwon!” Hoseok screamed, his nails raking up and down his back in rhythm to his thrusts. “H-harder! P-please!” 

“Oh?” Hyungwon placed a hand near his head, letting him hover just above the other. “Beg for it.” 

Hoseok cursed, pushing his nails in a little deeper as a petty revenge. But he did it anyways, giving no care to how desperate and needy he sounded, because Hyungwon had broken him too much. 

“P-please…” he started, screaming once again when Hyungwon pushed back in roughly. His syllables were broken into stuttered hitches, timing with Hyungwon’s thrusts. “P-please! F-fuck me s-so hard that--” 

His sentence was cut off, letting out a high pitched moan as Hyungwon brushed against his prostate. But Hyungwon wouldn’t let it go, demanding that what he started be finished. 

“That?” 

Inhaling deeply, Hoseok gave it another go. “T-that I-I won’t be able t-to walk--”, another scream, cut himself off and he could have sworn that he heard the taller chuckle from above him. “T-hat I’ll have t-to stay here f-for a week!” 

He clapped his hands over his mouth, hiccuped moans muffling into them. 

“If you say so,” Hyungwon whispered darkly, pulling out as he grabbed the blonds hips firmly, flipping him over. 

“Hyung-” but he couldn’t finish his words, as his hands were grabbing at the sheets, pulling at them, and his dick pushed into the material, rubbing against it in time with Hyungwon’s new pace. His legs dangled over the side of the bed, rocking his hips each time he felt the other slam back into him.

Hoseok’s prostate was hit dead on with each thrust, pushing him more and more to the edge as slowly lost himself. His mind was blank, his eyes rolled back, his back attempting to make the smallest of arches as he was fucked relentlessly. 

“H-hyungwon, I’m-!” he cried out, his throat dry and his lips chap, his voice cracking with his moans. Hyungwon had taken a hold of his length, stroking it in time with his thrusts, completely ruining the blond. 

The orgasm hit him hard, his vision littered with specks of white, his lips pouring out every last moan within him, him cum spilling over the edge of the bed and Hyungwon’s hand. 

Not long after, Hyungwon came too, still thrusting into the older as he rode it out, pulling out once he was sure he was finished. 

Letting go of Hoseok, he stumbled as he reached for a few tissues, cleaning their mess. And Hoseok, unable to make his legs function at all, slid down the side of the bed, his forehead resting against the cool wood. 

“F-fuck, Hyungwon…” he whispered, letting himself be lifted onto the bed, getting buried under the fluffy covers. 

Hoseok was hesitant to cuddle with Hyungwon, unsure if a murderer was even into cuddling. But he was, letting himself get pulled into the younger’s arms, his back pressed to Hyungwon’s chest, sighing contently as praises were whispered into his ear. 

And he would have dozed off, had one thing not stuck in his mind. Turning around, he made sure the other was still awake before speaking. 

“Hyungwon?” he whispered, laughing softly when his eyes shot open. “Are you like this with your victims too?” 

Hyungwon laughed in response, pressing his forehead to the others, giving him a soft smile. “No, you were the first one.” 

Hoseok nodded, going to turn back around had Hyungwon not tightened his grip around him. “And probably my last one.” 

“Are you threatening me?” He asked, raising a brow at the other.

_ “No, _ it mean’s I am  _ never  _ letting you go.” 

It was weird, how a murderer just told him that he would never let him go, but it also made his heart warm. His cheeks flushed, and he grinned at the others words. He knew that he wasn’t supposed to feel this way, but he did. 

He knew that he wasn’t supposed to kiss the other, but he did. 

He knew that this was all wrong, but he didn’t care.

Because when did the detective ever care?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for that horrid smut, I am so sorry.   
> And please forgive me when the next chapter comes along, it's gonna have some angst in it.   
> Thank you for reading!   
> Comments and kudos are highly appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

As unfortunate as it sounds, I am bringing all my fic-writing to an end. I am sorry for starting stories and what would have been fun adventures, just to simply leave them empty and void of a plot, as well as a 'satisfactory' ending. I am sorry.  
Thank you all for your support until now! It was exciting to read through the feed back you all had for me, be it criticism or not. I loved it all. I want to thank the people who urged me to continue through writing each and every of my ideas, going as far to even look past when my stories hadn't flowed properly on paper and reassured me that no writer starts off perfectly. I want to thank the people who GAVE me these wonderful ideas, too, as you all sparked a light of creativity in me I never knew I had. So, thank you all.  
I will be taking all my fics down (UNLESS, however, I'm given a well enough reason to keep them up) as I can't help but feel guilty whenever I see comments begging me to finish a story or to add on to one that has already been marked 'completed'. HOWEVER, if someone would like to take my ideas or even my unfinished chapters and finish them themselves, go ahead! In fact, I might even urge those considering this to go through with it, because then the many readers will receive the ending that you've all been waiting for. Perhaps, even an ending that would be more satisfying than the ones I had planned (if they even were planned).  
So, thank you! Thank you so much!  
I am still I monbebe, and I love Monsta x so much. But I simply cannot continue giving you fictions, not when I wasn't even supposed to from the start.  
Goodbye! Let us move on with life, and not dwell on the past. There is so much ahead of us! Let's continue supporting Monsta x with all we have. Be it through fictions or not. 

Any questions or concerns? Feel free to leave a comment or email me at icecreamdeath1234567890@gmail.com. I will reply to all comments until January 20th, and after that I will only respond to emails.

Adios! Thank you! Goodbye! Gracias!

Please don't let this goodbye be sad for me, I am not leaving the fandom, only fic writing and some other things. I just felt that you all deserved closure instead of waiting on me to update my fics.

(I will be updating this message to all my chaptered fics and marking them as 'completed', so excuse me if this message appears more than once.)

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked it, and I'll try to update as soon as possible ;-;  
> Comments and kudos are highly appreciated! 
> 
>  
> 
> This is for my dear friend Hyungwons, because I know just how much he loves Hyungwonho fics :))


End file.
